My heart told me to
by Tonight We Rise Skillet
Summary: Riku tells Namine that his heart keeps telling him to go in the darkness. When Riku returns home, will he be the same Riku that Namine once knew?
1. Chapter 1

It was an afternoon, Namine was in the mansion with Diz, there were in a white room, the room was called The sleepless room. The room was used for to put people to sleep, in a machine.

Sora was in the machine, he was asleep. "I'm trying to piece every memory back into Sora," said Namine.

"I don't think you have enough memories to put him back together, " replied Diz.

"I'm trying my best," said Namine.

A guy with long silver hair walked in the room, he was wearing a cloak?

"Riku," called Namine.

"I need to talk to Namine alone," said Riku.

Diz walked out of the room.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?" Asked Namine.

"Namine, my heart keeps telling me, that I should go in the darkness, and fight off the Organization."

Namine gasped. "Your leaving now?"

"Yes, I came to say goodbye," answered Riku.

"I'm going to miss you," said Namine. She had tears running down from her face.

"Me too," said Riku.

Namine hugged him, and Riku hugged her back. "I promise I'll be out, as soon as I can, keep calm and keep on smiling, never forget that I love you."

Namine cried. "I will remember that promise, it will never be forgotten, and I love you."

Riku broke the embrace. "I must go."

"Ok, bye," said Namine.

Riku kissed her forehead, and he left the room.

Diz came back in the room. "His heart is powerful, it was so easy for him to follow it."

"Yes, I could tell," replied Namine.

"Let's work on getting Sora back together, " said Diz.

"He can't be put back together, it's to late for him to wake up, he's not able to wake up, and whoever remembers Sora, they won't remember him anymore," replied Namine.

"Where is his memories? " Asked Diz.

"I'm not sure, I can't do anything more," said Namine.

"That's ok, at least you got some of his memories, " said Diz.

"I'm gonna go draw," said Namine.

"Go ahead, " replied Diz.

Namine walked out of the room, and she headed into the White room.

Sorry guys, I have no clue what that room is called, I just made the name up. I hope you knew what I was writing about that room! Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review ~Cloaked Memories 


	2. Namine

Namine sat at a white table, for sketchbook, and he colored pencils are already on the table. She picked up a black colored pencil, and she began to draw.

When Namine said that Sora isn't going to wake up, she was upset, she just guessed that he'd never wake up. As she was drawing she was thinking about Riku.

She drew, her and Riku on the beach, she couldn't get him out of her head. The blond haired young girl couldn't wait for him to return home.

As she was drawing she was drawing Riku, tears coming out of her eyes, down to her cheeks, they fell off of her cheeks, and down on her sketchbook.

She put her colored pencil down, and she whipped her tears off her face. The blond haired girl was crying, she was face down on the table, she couldn't told it in, she had to let it all out.

She wished that Riku was there to hug her, and comfort her, but he's gone. The young girl really missed him.

She can't do anything, all she could do is wait, and cry, that's what she's doing now, is crying.

She lifted her head up from the table. "I can't draw that picture, it makes me sad." The young girl closed her sketchbook, and she usually leaves her colored pencils, and her sketchbook on the table,she arose from the chair, and she left the room.

She stopped and she thinked, about Sora. "I could go and figure out where Sora's memories are, but I have to let Diz know. "

She walked down the hall, and she entered the Sleepless room. (Which, I have no clue what the real name of the room).

Diz saw Namine. "So, you finally came back?"

"I'm gonna go find Sora's memories, " said Namine.

"But you said he'd never wake up," replied Diz.

"I know I said that, I was upset, I want to put his memories back inside of him," said Namine.

"Alright, have fun," said Diz.

"I'm gonna start at Destiny Islands. " Namine formed a portal, and she teleported to Destiny Islands. 


	3. Destiny Islands

Namine walked out of the portal, she was on the beach, she made it to Destiny Islands.

She looked around to see if there would be anyone that would know about Sora's memories. She saw a teenage girl, on the beach walking around.

She had red hair, and blue eyes, she wore a pink dress. She looked familiar to Namine, she couldn't think of where she saw her.

She walked down the beach, and she made her way to the girl. "Excuse me, I have something to ask you."

The girl looked at Namine. "You look familiar."

"You do too, I'm Namine. "

"I'm Kairi."

They both shook hands, as they shook hands pictures of a girl with black hair who wore a cloak, they appeared in Namine's head.

Kairi had pictures of Namine in her head.

They both gasped, and they let go of hands.

"I know where his memories are," said Namine.

"Huh? I do know you," said Kairi.

"Yeah, I know where Sora's memories are," said Namine.

"He's been gone for a long time," replied Kairi.

"I put him asleep, I'm trying to piece his memories back together. I don't know where they are, but when I shook your hand, it showed me where they are," said Namine.

"You appeared in my head when I shook your hand too," said Kairi.

"I don't get why that girl was in my head, she looks just like you, but with black hair," said Namine.

"That's weird, well I hope you find the memories, " said Kairi.

"I do know you, your my somebody," said Namine.

"Oh yeah, " said Kairi.

"I'm going to go let my friend know, I gotta go," said Namine forming a portal.

"Bye, I hope we meet again in the after life, " said Kairi.

"Bye," said Namine walking in the portal.


	4. I know where his memories are

Namine teleported to the mansion in Twilight Town. She was in the Sleepless Room, where Diz is.

She walked out of the portal.

Diz saw Namine coming out of the portal. "So, Namine?"

"I know where his memories are, I don't think she's going to make it," said Namine.

"She? Where's his memories? " Asked Diz.

"I met with my somebody, when I shook her hand, pictures of this girl, that wore a cloak, she has his memories. I want to keep her alive, but Sora will only have half of his memory, " said Namine.

"Sora needs his memories. It sounds like this girl was made, " said Diz.

"I know he dose, there's no way she could survive half of his memories, " said Namine.

"Then have her get her memories out," replied Diz.

"It's not that simple, only the one who can hold the keyblade, that's their job," said Namine.

"Can Riku do that job?" Asked Diz.

"Yes, he has a keyblade, maybe that's why he went in the darkness. He wants to get Sors' s memories back," said Namine.

"It's getting late," said Diz.

"Yeah, I'm heading to bed," replied Namine.

"Before you do, where is his memories? " Asked Diz.

"I have to go to the Castle that Never was, that's where they are," said Namine.

"OK, good night," said Diz.

"Night, " said Namine.

They both walked out of the room, and they headed upstairs to their room. 


	5. Who fought the girl?

Namine woke up, she put on her dress, and she headed to the Castle that Never was.

She stepped out of the portal, she was at the entrance, and the portal disappeared. She looked at the large castle. "Here goes nothing. "

She formed another portal to go I'm the castle.

She made it in the castle, she was walking down the hallway, as she was walking someone was coming her way.

They got closer to her. Namine kept on walking. The person walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a man with blue hair, he had amber eyes, and he had an X in the middle of his face. That's Saix.

"I'm looking for a girl that holds Sora's memories, " said Namine.

"That was taking care of by a young man,he's not from the Organization. Sora has his memories back," replied Saix.

"Who fought the girl?" Asked Namine.

"You mean Xion. He left to go to do a mission. I can't tell you his name, it's top secret, " said Saix.

"Thanks, I should get going," said Namine.

Saix walked away from Namine.

Namine formed a portal to go back to Twilight Town, she was in the Sleepless Room.

"Diz-"

"I know," said Diz cutting off Namine.

"Is he gone?" Asked Namine.

"Sora left, do you know got his memories back?" Asked Diz.

"No, a guy from the Organization told me that someone fought the girl," replied Namine.

"Ok, soon enough we will found out who fought the girl," said Diz.

"I hope so," said Namine.

"I'm not sure if we will find out," said Diz.

"Do you know who fought the girl?" Asked Namine.

"I'm afraid not, excuse me I have business to attend to," said Diz leaving the room.

Namine walked out of the room, to go in the White Room.

Namine sat down at a white table, she flipped a page in her sketchbook, and she picked up a pencil, and she began to draw.

Riku, please come home, I'm missing you so much.

I hope you know that Sora has his memories back, I know you will be happy.

I remember those times we had together, I miss those times.

I miss putting my head on your chest.

I miss the way you hold me in your arms.

I miss the way you kiss my lips.

All I want is for you to return home.

Namine drew her and Riku on the beach kissing.


	6. He fought the girl

Diz was on the computer, in the Computer Room. He was seeing if he could find out who fought the girl.

As he typed on the keyboard, information popped up. He read the information.

"So it was him. Namine must know this." Diz arose from his computer chair.

Namine entered the Computer Room. Diz walked up to Namine. "Namine, I know who fought the girl."

"Who is it?" Namine asked.

"Riku," answered Diz.

Namine was in shock that her own boyfriend would do that. "Wow, I can't believe it, Sora should be back home."

"Yes, and Riku should be back," replied Diz.

"Do you know when he would be back?" Namine asked.

"No, I don't know when he's coming home," said Diz.

"That's to bad, well I'm going outside," said Namine.

"Alright be safe," replied Diz.

Namine walked out of the Computer Room, and walked down the hallway, then she headed outside.


	7. I'm so glad to see him

Namine opened the Mansion door, she stepped outside. The girl closed the door behind her, she walked up to the gate, she opened it, and stepped onto the green grass, then she closed the gate.

She saw somebody in the woods walking toward the Mansion. Her blue eyes wouldn't stop looking at the thing that was walking, it got closer and closer.

It walked in the front yard of the Mansion. It was a person, he or she looked at Namine.

Namine gasped. "Riku!" She ran up to him, and hugged him.

Riku smiled, and hugged her back.

She closed her eyes.

Riku kissed her on her lips.

Namine kissed him back, and opened her eyes. "Welcome back."

Riku looked into her blue eyes. "I've missed you so much." He was still wearing that black cloak, and the black blind hidding his eyes, he kissed Namine deeply.

Namine kissed him hard, then she untied the black blind behind his head. The blind fell to the ground.

"So are you going back in the darkness? " Namine asked.

"Maybe, " replied Riku.

"Let's go see Diz," suggested Namine.

Riku didn't say a word, he opened the gate for her, she walked in the opening of the gate, she opened the door for Riku. Riku closed the gate, and walked in the Mansion, Namine walked up behind him, and closed the door behind them.

They walked to the left, upstairs. As they walked to the top, they walked up to the second door on the right, Namine opened the door, and they both walked in the room.

It was the Computer Room. Diz was on his computer like normal. The king saw the two walk in, he rose from the chair. "I see that Riku is back."

"Yes, he is!" Namine was really glad that he's back.

"It's nice to see you both," said Riku.

"Are you actually going to leave?" Diz asked.

"Maybe," answered Riku.

"You don't seem like the Riku I use to know," said Namine.

"Well, I gotta go back to my house," said Riku.

"But- ok bye." Namine sighed

Riku left the room.

"He still has darkness in his heart that's why he's not the same Riku we once knew," replied Diz.

"Does that mean, he won't be the same Riku?" Namine asked.

"Maybe, we will see, now go draw some memories, " replied Diz.

Namine walked out of the room. Diz sat back in his chair.

Finally another chapter!


End file.
